


yours, forever and always

by issawip



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gift Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/pseuds/issawip
Summary: A teeny white lie spirals into something that Furihata was NOT prepared for yet it somehow all works out in the end which sounds like a perfect metaphor for life tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [five_lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_lanterns/gifts).



> merry christmas mei! one of the sweetest kindest most perfect friends i have! i love u so so much ur always there for me when im feeling down and ur always ready to shoot hcs with me and u always comment on all my works and u have no idea how much that means to me and i just....im sorry this isnt the gom skype fic but i hope its just as good! heres to another year to the pife squad!!!

It was just another lazy day at the quaint little movie theatre where Furihata worked. No new movies had been released lately and there were no special discounts or anything so business was painfully slow. Izuki had resorted to cleaning the bathrooms (which meant he was gonna take selfies in the bomb ass bathroom lighting that made his non existent butt look ten times bigger) leaving Furihata to fend for himself at the counter. He idly watched the coloured ice in the slushee machine churn as he slumped over begging someone interesting to walk in. As if on cue the doors to the cinema opened and let in a gust of wind and a delicious red head and Furihata immediately straightened up and tucked a stray curl behind his hair. He checked his breath (buttery from the popcorn he had stolen) and discreetly checked his reflection in the chrome counter tops (distorted as fuck) and then greeted Akashi with a bright smile.

  
“Hello Kouki.” Akashi greets him with a smile as he takes his usual seat in the wobbly bar stools in front of the counter.

  
“Hi Akashi!” Furihata greets him cheerfully, pretending to give the counter one last wipe before pocketing his now dirty rag.

  
Akashi looks around the empty lobby and leans forward, lowering his voice to a whisper making Furihata giggle a little. He leans in anyways willing to play along with Akashi’s dramatic ass.

  
“How’s it going with Taiga?”

  
Fuihata forces a smile and shakes his head.

  
“I haven’t talked to him about it yet.” Furihata pretends to sigh. “I think I’m over him. I mean even if I had made a move...Kuroko would actually kill me.”

  
Akashi nods and then gives him a gentle smile and covers Furihata’s hand with his own. Furihata can feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest as Akashi hooks his pinky around Furihata’s.

  
“Would you like me to talk to him about it?” Akashi asks and Furihata sighs again.

  
“No, no. It’s alright. That’s very sweet though.” Furihata tells him and tries to lay it on thick. It doesn’t seem to work though, Akashi pulls his hand away and his smile drips sympathy.

  
“Well I’m sure you’ll find the courage to tell him your true feelings one day. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you.”

  
Furihata wants to cry. He really does.

  
Why him? He asks himself. The love of his life thought he was in love with his friend’s boyfriend.

  
And Furihata keeps leading him to believe that.

  
Furihata supposes it all started a couple months ago.

  
He had been zoned out, staring at Akashi while the red head chattered away on his cell. He was so beautiful it was absolutely surreal. Furihata preferred watching his crush from a distance to ensure his secret was kept under wraps but he had decided to turn it up a notch and gaze at his crush’s perfect face up close.

  
Oh sweet lord, Furihata had thought. How the hell can someone be that good looking? Bet he does blood sacrifices to keep that sexiness...or maybe it's surgery? Hanamiya had told him Reo had gotten work done so maybe Akashi had too? Well Hanamiya wasn't the most reliable source so Furihata wasn't sure if he could be trusted with those rumours or not...TL;DR Akashi was hot and Hanamiya sucked lol.

  
Apparently Furihata hadn’t been able to keep his love gazing to himself all that long. His gay-zing...Damnit Izuki! Stay away from Furi!

  
“Kouki? Is there something on my face? Why do you keep staring at me?”

  
R.I.P in pieces Furihata.

  
Furihata could feel his heart stop as he stared dumbly at Akashi.

  
“Uh…” Furihata had desperately scrambled for a reasonable answer. “I...um...new phone who dis.”

  
Akashi’s lips curled into a sly smile. Furihata usually loved that sexy ass sly smile but he really didn't love it right now.

  
“Oh, I understand.” Akashi said with his all knowing grin. “I get it.”

  
Oh shit, Furihata thought. He knows. He fucking knows. Quick! KILL HIM!

  
Furihata resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands and also resisted the urge to slam a chair into Akashi’s face like Kuroko probably would have done and forced a smile.

  
“O-oh do you?”

  
Akashi gave him a sympathetic smile and placed his hands on Furihata’s shoulders. Furihata almost nut.

  
“You were zoned out, your cheeks are red, you have this, ahem? Uh, how do I say this? ‘Lovey dovey?’ look in your eyes.”

  
Furihata felt a cold sweat overcome him.

  
“Do you have a crush, Kouki?”

  
Oh shit here it comes, Kouki had thought. He had squeezed his eyes shut, trying to brace himself for rejection.

  
“Would you like to talk about it?”

  
No, Furihata thought wildly, of course not!

  
But maybe Akashi didn’t know about his crush...maybe this would be the perfect time to bring it up? Furihata slicked his hair back and rolled his sleeves up and tried to maximize his general swag.

  
“Ahem,” Furihata cleared his throat and gave Akashi a wobbly smile. “Actually, um, yeah I do have one! A crush that is…”

  
“He’s uh...you..know a really nice guy…” Furihata had tried to be as subtle as possible. “And he’s taller than me...which I guess a lot of people are hah…” Furihata awkwardly laughed as Akashi nodded.

  
“And he’s really cool! And um…” Furihata trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up. “He’s really handsome and...has a really...really nice face.” Furihata’s voice had dropped to a whisper by the end of his sentence and he covered his face as Akashi laughed softly.

  
“He sounds like a keeper.” Akashi said and patted Furihata’s arms. “Maybe I can help you with your new crush? Do I know the guy?”

  
Furihata stifled a laugh. Do you know the guy? You ARE the guy! He wanted to scream but he nodded instead. He would save his screaming for when he got home. He liked to sit in his closet and scream a lot, it was a good stress reliever.

  
“Yeah...I guess.” Furihata tried to play it off casually but he really couldn’t keep a good poker face as he saw Akashi’s eyebrows shoot up. Furihata needed desperate poker face lessons from everyone's favourite emo, Himuro.

  
“Really?” Akashi sounded amused. “Would you mind giving me a few more details?”

  
Furihata swallowed thickly and fiddled with his wristbands to avoid eye contact. One of his wrist bands had a puppy on it. Furihata really loved puppers...

  
“He’s...um…” Furihata whipped his head around and his eyes landed on Kagami who was sitting in the lobby, holding hands with Kuroko and laughing at something his boyfriend said. Relationship goals honestly.

  
“He has red hair!” Furihata blurted out and covered his mouth, eyes wide.

  
No.

  
He did not just say that.

  
No.

  
There was no way Akashi wouldn’t get it now, Furihata thought bitterly.

  
Akashi gave him a look Furihata couldn’t decipher.

  
“Red hair.” He repeated.

  
Furihata nodded and almost tore his wristband off. Not the pupper one obviously. The one Izuki had given him it was ugly anyways LMAO!

  
“Yes.” He said in a small voice. “Red hair.”

  
Furihata decided to save time he was gonna dig himself his own grave. QUICKER DEATH QUICKER DEATH!

  
He waited for Akashi to understand what he was implying. Or to die. Really Furihata would take anything he could get to end this god awful conversation.

  
Please just reject me already, Furihata silently begged him. C’mon what’s taking you so long?

  
Akashi’s eyes had finally left Furihata’s and he was scanning the room when his eyes finally fell on Kagami.

  
“Oh…” Akashi shook his head, smiling a little. “I get it. You’re too easy to read, Kouki.”

  
Excuse me? Furihata thought half pissed and half terrified for what Akashi was going to say next. He mentally planned a text to Reo. ‘You can have my dog. And all that pasta I have in my fridge. Play one direction at my funeral. Don't invite Hanamiya he’ll twerk on my grave.’

  
“You have a crush on Taiga don’t you?”

  
Furihata stared at him open mouthed.

  
What the fuck did this bitch just say?

  
Did Akashi seriously think that?

  
Furihata closed his mouth then opened it again the closed it again. He felt like one of his brother’s fish. Fishyhata lol.

  
Did Akashi actually believe that he had a crush on one his best friends boyfriend?

  
Akashi seemed to take his silence as a yes.

  
“I knew it.” Akashi said sounding proud of himself. “You know, Kouki, I always suspected something like this was going to happen one day...Reo was right…” Akashi had mused, mainly to himself.

  
“I mean the description fits him so well! Who else could it be?”

  
YOU! Furihata wanted to scream. IT’S YOU!

  
Furihata wanted to jump over the counter and grab Akashi by his collar and shake some common sense into the red head. Or make out with him. Or both? Nah too kinky.

  
But his limbs didn’t seem to be working at the moment.

  
Damn it.

  
“I have an appointment soon, do you have the time?” Akashi asked him and Furihata whirled around desperately searching for a clock.

  
“Yeah it’s three thirty.” Furihata told him, relieved they were talking about something other than his apparent crush on Kagami, and Akashi sighed and got up.

  
“I’m really sorry all of our meetings are so short.” Akashi had apologized and leaned forward and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

  
Furihata felt his hand linger a moment longer then necessary and almost nut and then Akashi ruined the moment by gesturing towards Kagami with his free hand.

  
“I’ll help you think of a solution for this.” Akashi had promised him and left Furihata to wallow in self pity until his shift had ended. By that he meant sneak bites of candy bars and snapchat his woes. During the drive home he had confessed everything to Izuki and Hanamiya and Izuki had laughed so hard he had to pull over to avoid getting into an accident because Furihata was so lame.

  
“You know waiting for boys to pick up on your feelings for them never work, right?” Izuki had asked him, wiping tears from his eyes. “Boys are hecking dumb! It took three years for Yoshi and me to get together! THREE YEARS!!!”

  
“How was I supposed to know that?” Furihata had snapped and instantly felt bad. He pet Izuki’s shoulder to apologize for yelling.

  
“You could’ve asked me.” Izuki said sounding deadly serious. “I’m an expert when it comes to boys.”

  
“Is that why all your exes come running back to me?” Hanamiya snapped his fingers in a Z formation. “HAH!”

  
“Screw you!” Izuki said cheerfully. “Teppei doesn’t count! Don’t listen to him Furi I’m a relationship MASTER! Now just this last week-”

  
Izuki’s story was cut short by Hanamiya blowing a loud raspberry.

  
“Stuuuuuuupid! No one wants to hear your dumbass stories! My stories are OBVIOUSLY better!”

  
Izuki ignored Hanamiya and turned to Furihata, smiling that scarily calm smile he reserved for cat callers and his boyfriend when he fucked up, the one that had his lips peeling back and showing off his weirdly sharp teeth. Furihata pressed himself into the seat trying to hide from Izuki’s predatory gaze while Hanamiya kept on complaining about stories in the background.

  
“Would you like me to help you with your problem?”

  
“Um...no thank you.”

 

Hanamiya screamed with laughter and Furihata nearly catapaults out the car by the jumpscare. Izuki also giggled breaking his scary face at either Furihata’s patheticness or Hanamiya’s vehicle rattling laugh.

  
“You should’ve just told him you liked him. Now he thinks you like…” Izuki snickered and turned his head, snickers dissolving into coughs.

  
“He thinks you like Kagami.” Izuki finished soberly and Hanamiya stopped laughing to gag from the back seat.

  
“At least have the deceny to choose someone hot.” Hanamiya groans and hit his head against the window a couple times.

  
“I didn’t get to choose!” Furihata squawaked.

  
Izuki smiled reassuringly and Furihata tried to smile bback. It came out more like a grimac but hey it’s the thought that counts right!

  
“Hey Furi, I have some advice for you....” Izuki had said and gave Furihata a weird smile. “Never let him know you’re interested. Unless he shows interest first! Also make him jealous! And-”

  
“No, that’s awful advice.” Hanamiya groaned and smacked the back of Izuki’s seat to shut him up which worked surprisingly. Furihata had to remember that one.

  
“I can give you advice.” Hanamiya said with his trademark creepy smile and Furihata recoiled in his seat.

  
“N-no thank you Hanamiya-san.” Furihata whimpered but like not in a wimpy way or anything!. “I prefer Izuki-san’s advice.”

  
Izuki pulled an obnoxious face and Hanamiya stuck his tongue out.

  
“I’ve sucked so much more dick than him-”

  
Izuki clapped loudly which shut Hanamiya up right away. What an interesting friendship.

  
“I MAY NOT HAVE HAD MANY PENISES IN MY MOUTHS BUT I’VE DEFINITELY HAD MORE RELATIONSHIPS THAT FEATURE MUTUAL RESPECT AND ADMIRATION AND LOVE!!!”

  
A woman came out of the house where Izuki had parked his car momentarily in their drive way. She stood there staring at Izuki’s dramatic ass for a moment before noping tf away and going back inside of her house.

  
Same, Furihata thought.

  
“Fine.” Hanamiya snapped as he slumped down in his seat even more, trying to disapear in his turtleneck. Buddy that wasn’t gonna get you out of this conversation, believe me Furihata had tried before.

  
“Where was I? Oh yeah. Win his heart by being nice to him! Crazy huh? But not too nice then he’ll just friend zone you, unless you want to friend zone him. Or scam some money out of him firstt y’know what I understand!”

  
Furihata felt his cheeks flush bright red at the thought of using Akashi for money.

  
“U-uh what no! I would never use Akashi-kun like that!” Furihata said loudly and fanned his heated face.

  
“No shame in faking some orgasms for dat money” Hanamiya mumbled from his turtleneck prison. “I did it with Hara all the time lamaow. Don’t tell Shoi though hAH.”

  
“And me with Riko’s dad!” Izuki stated proudly and then had the nerve to look surprised when the two looked at him like he was bat shit hecking crazy. “What? I needed someone to pay for my baby!”

  
There was an awkward silence. Furihata looked at Izuki. Izuki looked at Hanamiya. Hanamiya sank deeper in his turtle neck prison.

  
“Oh hahaha! I didn’t have a baby you guys!” Izuki covered his smile with his hands looking kawaii as fuck but also lowkey like a snek. He seemed to be chanelling his inner Kuroko. “I meant this baby! My beautiful car, isn’t she gorgeous?”

  
Furihata had to agree, the leather seats and clean interior and white exterior made the car quite a beauty! Not as beautiful as Akashi’s sleek red Ferrari though...oh man if Furihata ended up dating Akashi then Furihata would probably have access to that car...Furihata was so busy day dreaming about riding that car down a highway while the sun was going down with Akashi looking handsome as hell in the passenger seat he didn’t even notice that Izuki had started his car again and they were resuming their ride home, Izuki whistling and trying to ignore Hanamiya kink shaming him for getting frisky with his highschool gym teacher. Furihata didn’t participate in this conversation for fear of being shamed as well so he kept to himself, thinking about what to do with Akashi next.

  
“Okay..hard to get…but not too hard to get.” Furihata said mostly to himself. “So I just...pretend I kinda like him...and he’ll like me? I dunno…”

  
“See!” Hanamiya shouted. “The kid knows it’s bullshit!”

  
Hanamiya emerged from his turtle neck prison, popping out of the fabric surrounding his face to glare at Furihata, making him shriek a little. He couldn’t help it. Hanamiya was spoopy af.

  
“Just make out with him the next time you see him! Jump on him and kiss the shit outta him then ride that motherfucker’s dick into the sunset!”

  
Izuki gave Hanamiya the stink eye through the rear view mirror.

  
“Listen to me Furi, that is A Bad Idea™.

  
Furihata awkwardly laughed and he could practically feel Hanamiya roll his eyes. The spooder had retreated back into his turtleneck prison. Furihata couldn’t blame him. Between baby sitting kids all day and having conversations like this every day no wonder Hanamiya was so exhausted all the time. Furihata just hoped he didn’t look even half as exhausted as Mr. Dark Circles Hunched Shoulders Greasy Hair Hanamiya was looking.

  
Anyways they’d dropped Hanamiya off first half because he lived closer and half because he was being a douche by blasting trap music that both Izuki and Furihata actually detested. The one thing they both could agree on lmao.

  
“Are you sure waiting for Akashi-kun to pick up on my true feelings is the best?” Furihata asked Izuki before he left his car and Izuki shrugged which was Not A Good Sign.

  
“Just try it...if it doesn’t work...blame Hanamiya.” Izuki had said, which was honestly a life motto everyone should have, before speeding off.

* * *

  
And a few months later Furihata was dumbly still waiting for Akashi to realize that Furihata really hecking liked him! Maybe even more! But Furihata was starting to think this plan wasn’t working at all.

  
Well maybe it was working just a little bit, because as soon as Furihata entered his apartment and aggressively threw his jacket against the wall (after Akashi had left the slurpee machine had backfired, some bratty kid had thrown his extra buttery popcorn on the floor and some weird old man kept creeping around the lobby asking for Himuro’s number over and over even though Himuro hAD ONLY WORKED TWO AND A HALF SHIFTS HERE IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE WTF and tbh Furihata was fucking tired and so damn done with everything)he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

  
“Hello?” Furihata collapsed on his couch and absent mindly turned the TV on, needing a telenovela or something to play in the background to soothe his frazzled mind.

  
“Kouki? Are you free this Thursday?”

  
Sweet mother of God Furihata could guess that voice anytime anyday. It was silkier than Haamiya’s knock off Gucci scarves and smoother than Kise’s body. (Furihata had had the pleasure of doing shots off of the blonds body at his last Christmas party) If perfection was a sound it would definitely be Akashi’s voice. Maybe some dogs barking but mainly Akashi’s voice.

  
Furihata remembered Izuki’s advice just in time and pretended to check his planner.

  
Busy, but not too busy. He reminded himself as he flipped through a magazine pretending it was his calendar.

  
“Uh, yeah sorta.” He said casually but Akashi wasn’t having any of it.

  
“Sort of? Is that a yes?” The redhead sounded suspicious and confused so Furihata dropped his sly persona quickly.

  
“Oh, um, yeah! I’m free!”

  
“Chihiro, Reo and I are heading to the mall at noon. I don’t want to be a third wheel on their date so I was wondering if you would like to come with us?”

  
Furihata’s mind was racing.

  
Was Akashi asking him out? Furihata did a little dance around his living room and bit back a shriek. He could feel his pulse fluttering his is fingetips at the very thought of their date.

  
They could go to a fancy restaurant and Akashi would hand feed Furihata his favouirte dishes and then they’d try on different clothes and Akashi would insist on buying Furihata all the clothes he’d ever wanted and then Akashi would take his face in his hands and then-

  
“We’d go as friends of course.”

  
Fuck.

  
Furihata sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples, massaging them slowly. He forced a smile and said;

  
“Of course I’ll go with you!” He managed a cheery tone.

  
“And maybe we can talk about your little problem?” Akashi suggested and Furihata shook his head furiously. “Like I said before, I’d love to help you.”

  
“Okaythat’sgreatcan’twaituntilThursdayBYE!” Furihata forced his words out fast and ended the call with a sharp jab to his phone.

  
“Motherfuck.” He hissed and clutched his phone tightly to his chest. “Fuck Akashi…” He felt some not so PG-13 images enter his head as he headed into his bedroom, grumbling under his breath, equal parts mortified and aroused.

 

“Fuck...Akashi…”

* * *

  
“Hey guys!”

  
Reo adjusted the designer glasses perched on top of his perfectly styled head of hair and grinned at Furihata.

  
“Hi, Kou-chan!” Reo greeted him with a quick squeeze. “Chi-chan say hello.”

  
“Hello.” Mayuzumi said in a monotonous voice and Furihata awkwardly waved at him.

  
Akashi greeted him with an awkward hug. Well, it was awkward on Furihata’s half because he sort of just wrapped his arms around his crush and refused to let go, clinging onto him for dear life as Akashi sort of touched his shoulders.

  
Akashi smelled so fucking good Furihata wanted to bottle up his scent and smell it everytime he got lonely and spray everything he owned with Akashi’s scent so he’d forever be reminded of how damn fine his crush smelled.

  
Not in a weird way though.

  
“Sei-chan, Chi-chan and I were planning on hitting that new department store on the third floor. Are you coming with us or…?”

  
Mayuzumi wrapped his arm around Reo and started dragging him towards the elevators.

  
“They’ll be fine without us.” He assured his boyfriend and shoots Akashi a look too fast for Furihata to decipher, before shoving Reo into an empty elevator, pinning him against the wall and proceeded to make out with him before the doors shut leaving Furihata alone with his crush.

  
“Soooooooooooooooooo…” Furihata dragged the word out as long as he could. “They really are...something aren’t they?”

  
Akashi laughed and started walking, gesturing to Furihata to follow him.

  
“I suppose they are. Chihiro gets jealous easily and Reo likes attention a lot. That often results in PDA. I think they are a match made in heaven though.”

  
Furihata shoved his hands in his pockets and focused on matching his steps with Akashi’s.

  
“You seem to know them well.” Furihata commented and Akashi smiled faintly.

  
“I should know them well. I dated both of them back in highschool.”

  
Furihata felt a sudden stab of jealousy worm through his heart. He forced it down and instead feigned interest.

  
“O-oh, that’s nice! At the s-same time?”

 

He waited Akashi to laugh or deny it or perhaps both but to his surprise Akashi nodded.

  
“Well there was a period in highschool where I knew Reo liked both me and Chihiro and I wasn’t exactly opposed to dating Reo so we kind of just-” Akashi made a heart with his hands and Furihata had to grin at his crush’s dorkiness. “We all dated for about half a year or so before Chihiro and Reo realized they relationship would be better without me and I agreed. So we split on friendly terms and here we are now! Still friends.”

  
Furihata applauded the story with a small laugh. Akashi’s stories were always the cutest.

  
“It’s hard dating more than one person.” Akashi mock sighed as he and Furihata turned a corner and went down an escalator. I’ve got to hand it to Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya and Taiga. To keep a relationship like there’s going for a year, it’s quite impressive.”

  
Furihata nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face hoping Akashi wouldn’t notice that he had cringed a little at Kagami’s name.

  
They passed several shops in a relaxed silence and then all of a sudden Akashi turned to him, a gentle smile lighting his face up, breaking the silence with his sexy ass voice.

  
“Let’s head to the tailors. I need to check if my suit jacket is ready for Tetsuya’s party this weekend.”

  
Ugh. The party. Furihata was dreading this party like he dreaded Valentine’s Day and paying his bills and going outside generally and interacting with other humans. Under normal circumstances this party sounded ideal. Getting black out drunk surrounded by all his friends and Akashi being there too sounded pretty darn hecking good to Furihata if Akashi wasn’t so hecking persistent about hooking him up with Kagami. Or at least finding him a substitute boyfriend when Furihata wanted that Akadick and that Akadick only.

  
The suit wasn’t ready unforunately so they settled on getting bubble tea and drinking it on one of the outdoor tables the shop offered.

  
“A little birdy told me you were going to be at Tetsuya’s party this weekend.” Akashi said and looked straight at Furihata to check out his response.

  
Furihata nodded dumbly.

  
“Uh yeah w-why wuldn’t I? Me and Kuroko are pretty close friends and stuff…”

  
Akashi nodded and took a long sip of his bubble tea.

  
“Doesn’t it bother you?” He pressed on. “I mean you’re in love with Taiga after all. Having his three boyfriends there wouldn’t make it the best place for you to be…”

  
“I’m not in love with him!” Furihata all but shouted and took an angry sip of his drink, making a face as he nearly choked on one of the tapioca balls.

  
Akashi laughed at his sour expression and Furihata found himself giggling too.

  
“Okay you’re not in love with him...but you do like him.”

  
Furihata could feel a headache coming on.

  
“Oh, Seijuurou-san, if it’s alright with you maybe we could talk about something else?”

  
“No, that’s alright. I just ordered that novel you told me about onlin-” Akashi stopped in the middle of his sentence and tilted his head to the side, giving Furihata a look that made his toes curl and his insides heat up. Furihata was gonna bust a nut any second.

  
“You just called me Seijuurou.” He said looking deadly serious and Furihata flinched.

  
Did he? He hadn’t noticed. It had just slipped out. Damnit Akashi! Boi you ain’t Sherlock stop it!

  
“I did.” Furihata said, voice suddenly firm. “So what? You call me by my first name all the time. Maybe I  want to start calling you by yours!”

  
He was getting strangely defensive over something as little as names. He waited for Akashi to laugh at him or snap back at him but Akashi just gave him a strange smile.

  
“No, no it’s quite alright...I like it when you say my name.”

  
Furihata felt his cheeks heat up and he slapped his hands to his face.

  
“Seijuurou-san! You can’t just say something like that with a straight face!” He wailed and Akashi laughed looking way too pleased with himself.

  
“I was smiling when I said it though.” Akashi pointed out and Furihata pressed his forehead against the cold table, hiding his reddened face from Akashi.

  
“That’s even worse!” He said, voice muffled by the table and Akashi’s delightful laugh rang through his ears.

  
Furihata’s head popped up again and he grabbed his drink, finishing it in one giant slurp not even choking once. He was lowkey proud about it.

  
“So...about the book?”

  
“Hey Furi, are you going to Kagami’s this weekend?”

  
“I mean…” Furihata tried to stall as he set his left overs from dinner in the microwave. After he and Akashi had finished their tea they had wandered around the mall for a while before picking up Akashi’s suit and joining Mayuzumi and Reo for lunch at a nearby Chinese place. Furihata had enjoyed himself a lot!!! Especially when Akashi had gone to take a call and Reo had gone to powder his nose (which apparently meant doing lines of cocaine in the bathroom according to Mayuzumi) and it was just Furihata and Mayuzumi and then the white haired guy had told Furihata to; “Stop being such a damn fucking pussy and just fuck Akashi so he stops bothering me and my princess.” which meant that Mayuzumi had picked up on all the UST vibes Furihata and Akashi were giving off which meant Akashi had to notice it soon right?

  
“Is it really a good idea for me to go?” Furihata asked as he juggled his cell phone and container of takeout. “Sei’s gonna be there and so is Kagami and that’s bound to suck ass right?”

  
Izuki hummed and Furihata heard a voice deeper than Izuki’s mumble something next to him.

  
“Shun...c’mere, let’s cuddle.”

  
Speaking of sucking ass it sounded like Izuki’s crazy kinky boyfriend was with his friend being a fuck boy like usual. Furihata frowned in disaproval. Moriyama was quite naughty and didn’t deserve his friend in his opinion!

  
Izuki shushed his boyfriend and then the sound of kisses being exchanged rang out and Izuki laughed a breathless laugh.

  
“Huh? No this is the perfect oppurtunity for everything to reveal itself! Trust me this party’s gonna be hella- ah Yoshi!- hella memorable! You don’t wanna miss it!”

  
Furihata sighed and opened his fridge, peering inside and grabbing a bottle of juice and taking a swig. He pressed the phone in between his shoulder and ear and said;

  
“I don’t know…”

  
“Akashit’s not gonna like that…”

  
Furihata bit back a laugh and instead took a gulp of his juice.

  
“Izuki, will you stop calling him that?”

  
Izuki laughed a little.

  
“No” He said. “You didn’t answer my question, is he going?”

  
Furihata bit his lip and twisted the cap between his fingers.

  
“Yes.” He finally said. “He’s going. He told me he was going to go when we went to the mall.”

  
“You went to the mall together?” Izuki crowed. “That’s it. I knew it. You’re banging. Hanameme owes me SO MUCH MONEY oh my God.”

  
Hanameme?

  
Furihata shook his head quickly even though Izuki couldn’t see him. He was glad Izuki couldn’t see him, the brunete was decked out in his Thursday best which were some ratty ass pajama shorts and the biggest most comfortable sweater he owned which had three pumpkins stitched on it, very seasonally inappropriate for April.

  
“What? No we’re not! Don’t be ridiculous!”

  
Furihata dragged his lazy ass to the living room and slumped down in his armchair, pressing a hand to his forehead. Maybe he could fake sick?

  
Izuki hummed again.

  
“Hey maybe we can double date! I’ll bring Yoshi and you can bring Akashit! I’ll talk to Hanameme, maybe he can bring his creepy boyfriend slash fuck buddy to the party! Look at me sacrificing my mental health for you! You know how I get around Imayoshit!”

  
Furihata heared the sound of the microwave beeping, signalling his food was ready. Furihata was starving and had a shit ton of bills to go through and he realized that if he didn’t agree now Izuki would be spamming his phone non stop demanding he come so like any other man Furihata caved under Izuki’s charm.

  
“Ugh fine. Whatever. I’m going. But d-don’t expect me to stay the whole time! I’m leaving as soon as I can!”

  
“Sure Jan.” Izuki giggled and did something that made his boyfriend moan AS IF FURIHATA WASN’T FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE ENOUGH. “But seriously, you’e being so dramatic! What’s the worst that could happen?”

  
Two days later and Furihata found himself waking up to a dark foreign bedroom with a killer headache and a dryness in his throat that rivalled actual deserts.

  
Not again! Furihata thought angrily. The last time something like this happened he found himself waking up in Nijimura’s bath tub after a particularly wild bachelor party the raven had held in honour of getting married to Haizaki. Furihata had apparently been dubbed the champagne snatcher as he went around charming everyone with his sweet giggly drunk self before stealing their flutes of alcohol and downing the liquid before anyone could stop him. After that Furihata had promised to stay away from anything harder than soda but it seemed that he had forgotten that last night.

  
Last night...oh God...Furihata didn’t remember a thing about last night! He could only imagine what kind of disaster happened...maybe he had made a complete fool out of himself in front of Akashi??? Maybe he had accidentally hooked up with someone in front of Akashi?!?!?! Furihata was shaking as he pushed himself up off the cozy bed and hesitantly looked at the person snuggled next to him completely hidden with blankets draped over them. Furihata felt his heart sink all the way down to his nuts, praying it wasn’t Midorima or Hyuuga or Hayama or-

  
“Furihata-kun.” A voice whispered right into his ear. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

  
Before Furihata could scream a small pale hand slapped his mouth.

  
“Furihata-kun” The voice said again, this time just the slightest bit sharper. “Do you want to wake the whole house up? Ryouta-kun’s already on my hit list for throwing up on the carpet don’t make me come after you too.”

  
Ah Furihata couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize that voice! That quiet mouth spewing deadly insults while keeping a stoic face. His number one boi Kuroko was currently sitting on the edge of the bed which made sense seeing it was one of the many guest rooms in the Tetsuya/Taiga/Ryouta/Daiki household.

  
“Hey Kuroko.” Furihata whispered hoarsely. “I uh c-can’t remember anything about last night so if you could f-fill me in.”

  
“Your lightweight self got drunk after one beer and proceeded to cry on the dance floor about how you were living a life of lies and then threw yourself at my hubby Taiga-kun’s legs and apologized for using him to hide your true feelings then you threw yourself at Akashi who was also quite drunk what a shit head and then you two hugged and cried a little it was quite homosexual and embarrrasing and then you two went to this room and we sent Kiyoshi-senpai tocheck up on you and you two were in deep conversation and were holding hands and then he checked up on you two again and your weak ass doo doo selves were asleep holding hands still.” Kuroko said all in one breah. Furihata was impressed af.

  
And then Kurokos’ words actualy sunk in.

  
“Me and Sei...we...I...in front of everyone...oh...I think I’m gonna-”

  
Before Furihata could pass out for the second time in 24 hours  the bundle of blankets wriggled and out popped Akashi’s stupidly beautiful face, blinking confusedly up at Furihata.

  
“Kouki?”

  
Kuroko took that as cue to leave.

  
“It was okay having you two at my party but next time please do not ruin it like you did this time or I will kill you both. I did enjoy the drama though, also Akashi-kun if you’re missing a wallet don’t ask me where it went because I have no idea and don’t even think about asking Koganei senpai to confirm he is one lying pussy cat.” Kuroko said then got up and walked to the door way, stopping only to say; “I have to go and find Ryouta-kun now. Can’t have a foursome with my boyfriend’s when one of them is passed out in the garage.”

  
Kuroko and his iconic self closed the door behind him leaving Furihata and Akashi alone in the small dark room.

  
“Sei,” Furihata said in a tiny voice. “Do you remember a-anything about last night?”

  
To his horror Akashi nodded. Furihata resisted the urge to fling himself out the window, reminding himself that he couldn’t die before he got his weekly paycheck that would just be too tragic even for him.

  
“I remember a special someone telling me you were pretending to like Taiga to hide your true feelings…your true feelings about me.” Akashi sounded oddly sentimental in his blanket burrito.

  
Furihata covered his face and scooted away from the stoic red head, too embarrased to even look  at him.

  
“U-um...maybe…?”

  
“Why did you lie Kouki?”

  
Furihata couldn’t help himself. He flailed his arms and opened his mouth and in a panicked burst went; “I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself I was just so sure you were going to reject me and I needed a backup quick and Kagami was the only one I saw plus he sorta resembled you and I was hoping by hinting at him you’d also get the hint but you didn’t and then months went by and shit I was so confused everyone was giving me different advice and nothing sounded right and I just like you so much Sei but I can’t stop fucking up an just-”

  
Akashi shut Furihata up by rolling into his lap. Like literally rolling into his lap and resting his forehead on Furihata’s thicc thighs which had Furihata feeling all sorts of ways!!!

  
“Kouki I understood almost none of that.” Akashi blinked blearily and it gave Furihata a weird sense of pride to see that hangovers affected Akashi just as much as they did him. “Let’s talk when I’m feeling better.” Then he closed his eyes leaving Furihata to awkwardly stare down at him.

  
Really? He had just spilled his guts to the love of his life and this was what he got??? Furihata was PISSED! Before he could storm out the room though he looked dwn to catch Akashi’s eyes fluttering open once more.

  
“Uh Kouki? One last thing?”

  
Furihata tilted his head to his side, hating how he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face as he looked down at Akashi’s beautifully disheveled self which only made him look even more perfect in Furihata’s gay ass opinion.

  
“I really really like you too.”


End file.
